worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Movement
:Why walk when you can run. In World of Warcraft Default Movement Speeds World of Warcraft includes two default movement speeds, which can be toggled using the NUM PAD / button: # Walk The character moves at ~1/3 run speed. Confers no other in game effects, and hence only used for roleplaying reasons or precision, such as positioning one's self without falling off a cliff. While walking is enabled, ground mounts and grounded flying mounts will move at walk speed too. # Run The character runs, again this confers no other in game effects and hence is more commonly used. Considered the default move speed, as all characters initially begin set to this speed. Unmodified player run speed has been tested to be 8 yards per second. Mounts Various movement increasing mounts are available, starting from level 20. To use a mount you will require the Riding Profession. The required riding profession corresponds to the quality of the mount: * land-based (ground) mounts require 75 to increase run speed by 40%. * land-based mounts require 150 to increase run speed by 100%. * Rare flying mounts require 225 to fly at run speed +150%. * Epic flying mounts require 300 to fly at run speed +250%. * A further increase in flying speed requires 375 to fly at run speed +310%. Some flying mounts will give this speed increase without needing Master Riding. To mount up, you must right click on the mount item in your inventory. Using a mount has a 1.5 second cast time which can be interrupted as any other cast (e.g. by moving, or jumping). Changing to druid forms has Instant cast time. It will also be canceled if at any time during the cast you enter combat. Dismounting is instant and you return to Run/Walk mode. Flying in Northrend Flying in Northrend requires skill which used to cost . This non-discountable training grants players the ability to also use their flying mounts in Northrend and required at least level 77 and expert riding skill. From Patch 3.2 up to just prior to Cataclysm, level 80 characters could buy a bind to account heirloom, the , which allowed characters of level 68 to learn the spell, making flight in Northrend possible from an earlier level at the time. As of Patch 4.0.1, the cost was reduced to (which could further be reduced by faction discounts down to if ) and requires level 68 and expert (225) riding skill, which eliminated the need for the Tome of Cold Weather Flight. Flying in Pandaria Players will have to reach level 90 before they can learn to fly in Pandaria by purchasing from flying trainers in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Specifically, the new skill costs from either in the Shrine of Seven Stars or in the Shrine of Two Moons. You may be able to get a discount with Golden Lotus reputation. Other types of movement * Mages can use to teleport forward 20 yards. * Warlocks can use the combination of and to teleport up to 40 yards to a pre-determined location. * Jumping is a minor vertical change while doing a horizontal ground movement. It temporarily prevents falling which allows bridging small gaps in terrain. ** Attempting a jump while flying or swimming will just move the character up for a small distance. ** Attempting a jump while swimming at the surface of water (or other liquid) will briefly move the character out of the water or liquid which will temporarily suspend any affects being in the water or liquid (like lava) and allow druids a brief moment to change to a flight form and start flying. * Swimming: When in water (or some other liquid) where the ground is below a certain depth, characters, mobs, and NPCs will switch to swim type movement, but will also incur a breath countdown. * Rogues will move slower by default when stealthed. Other Means of Increasing Movement Rate Run and Mounted speeds can be increased using buffs, enchants, and items. See Movement speed effects for a complete list of means increase movement speed. Decreasing Movement Rate Run and Mounted speeds can be decreased by attacks and debuffs. See Movement speed effects for a complete list of means to decrease a target's movement speed. Also, all mobs have a chance when attacking a player from behind to daze that player. This will apply a speed reduction debuff, and more importantly dismount the player if they are mounted. References External links Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Gameplay Movement